Winter's Red Chapter 1
by May Lin Nia Rose
Summary: 1st chapter of my original story


Chapter 1 A Moment of Happiness

An amazing way to put the idea of how the human mind work's. Humans imagination is beyond reach and also how there point of view exceeds to every other thing. A moment of darkness that wraps the light with it. as the darkness grows the light fights. In this world all has opposites, even though there opposites they attract to each other. what if you don't have an opposite? can you continue on living?. Moments of sadness comes to every life but you do not expect life to be filled with happiness.

A young girl that is out of this world she's different an outcast to all. Suamari a young high school girl that has her point of things and a princess of another world the demon world a world that is under war since sumari was born. sumari went to the human world for her protection and also to avoid the war. the demon world has a war between two clans the Soul Eaters and the Blood suckers they hav been fighting for generations to see who has the most power in each Kingdome. since sumaris childhood there was always killing where ever she goes and that's why she also wanted to go to the human world and find peace. she took her friend along with her Humika her trusted Friend and her Protector in the human world.

early in the morning

"Sumari-chan wake up already or we will be late" Humika said withe shaking sumari from her sleep.

"what now..? "Sumari said with a sleepy look on her face

"hurry up sumari-chan will be late for school we need to make it in time for the opening ceremony" humika said while preparing sumaris things for school and also preparing there meal

"fine im getting up so please prepare my meal as i dress-up for school" sumari said as she walked wobbly and feel sleepy.

"after your done please go down and eat" humika smiled at sumari as she looks at her

after eating Sumari and Humika quickly headed out for school and attended the school ceremony. after the ceremony all the students went to the school board to see there respective classes. As Sumari and humika looked at the board and saw there names humika was at the top section mean while sumari's name was at the bottom of the list at the last section.

"sumari-chan what happened?... why are you at the last of the list ?" Humika said while getting worried

"I guess the study night didn't work for me..." Sumari was trying to change the subject of the conversation

"that's not the point sumari-chan... should i tell the teacher to transfer to your class?" humika said with a worry voice and looking at sumari with a sad face.

"no need humika I don't want you to worry yourself I can handle myself and I can also protect myself" sumari said to stop humikas worry and thinking to herself that its better to not let humika follow her around all the time.

"are you sure? you might be lonely by yourself" humika said with a worry voice and untrusting tone.

"yeah im sure now go ahead your class room you might be late" sumari replied with a smirk on her face

humika and sumari went on ahead to go to each others class room. as sumari walk the halls she felt an aura that also feels dark and when she reached the class room it suddenly disappeared. sumari opened the door and the moment she turned her head she saw a man sitting next to a window that has a black hair like the color of the sky at night, pail skin like he has no blood, eyes that is blue like your under the ocean, and has lips so soft looking and feels like your going to melt when you gaze at his face. Sumari walked on as she entered and sit down at the back of the class room. The teacher entered the room and greeted everyone good morning but she noticed sumari was only looking out the window with a carefree look on her face.

"you over there" the teacher pointed at sumari and made her stand up

"yes? how may i help you" she said with an tease attitude

"don not talk to your teachers that way, go outside and think about what you've done" the teacher said with an angered voice

"yeah what ever see you late ms. teacher" sumari headed out of the room

"its ms. shumi.." the teacher said before sumari could close the door

as sumari walked the halls she felt board cause there was nothing to do so she rome around the school grounds and saw a huge green house. when sumari went in the green house she saw lots of trees as tall as the green house, sumari took a small walk around the place and saw the biggest tree their so she claimed the tree till she was on the very top of it and she saw a beautiful view of the place. she sat back and relaxed as she gazed at the place without her noticing she fell asleep on the branch of the tree. mean while sumari was sleeping on the tree, several hours passed and humika went in sumaris room and found out she wasn't there so she started to look for her until it was almost time to go home. Sumari woke up from her nap and realized it was late when she looked down from the tree she saw a man sleeping on the ground sumari jumped from the top of the tree and gently landed on the ground and looked at the man.

"hey you awake" sumari asked as she pats the mans cheeks

"i am now." the man said with a sleepy tone and gently got up

"who are you" sumari asked him with no proper manners

"me? if it is me then my names kojo. and you are?" the guy answered sumaris question and gave her the same question like the one she gave him.

"I like you tell me do you wish to have powers? in exchange you will give me your life.. what do you say?" sumari asked as she hold kojos face and gets near him.

"dont joke like that and besides i hate being ordered around so see you" kojo declined as he left sumari

kojo headed out of the door and humika stands there looking for sumari. humika saw sumari in the green house and quickly ran towards her as she passed kojo while running she felt a bit weak and continued to run towards sumari and got her strength back.

"sumari-chan who was that?" humika asked with a serious face and a nervous tone

"Him? Well his my new toy..." sumari said as she had a devils smile on her face


End file.
